User blog:JessR9/Unexplained plot details in Nowhere Boys
There is a fair amount of unexplained plot details that occur in Nowhere Boys. This blog is about theories around Nowhere Boys of things that haven't been explained. Please comment below! Alice Hartley Alice Hartley (in the backstory of Nowhere Boys) got sent to Negative Space, where she tried to remain hidden from the Darkness in the game. While here, if there was a disturbance in one of the many universes, she became the Restoring Demon. The story is that she was sent there "ten years ago", but which version of her went there? The one in the original world, or the one in the alternate world? Or maybe both? This brings up many theories. This includes only one Alice ever existing, two of Alice at the same time, or that they merged. However, if they did merge, did they split? Or stay merged, transporting to the Real World? If that was the case, how come the Real World was chosen, not the alternate? Comment below with #Alice! Roland During Season 1, we can see that Roland is a homeless man, but later during Season 2 he has become a detective working for the police. The only time the change is even mentioned in the show is when the boys notice him, and Felix says, "Why is Roland so different in this universe?". Later, Ellen finds Roland in the alternate world and is wondering why "the detective is living in the bush". Anyone who has played the game will know that Roland is actually the father of the 5th Boy, which, as explained in the game, is why the two are different, although it is never mentioned in the show. Comment below with #Roland! Saskia Saskia Bloom. She was mistaken as a Water element, because she controls water balloons. They recruit her, but it turns out she’s Earth, which means it would be nearly impossible to control the balloon. Her Earth power could have attracted the balloon to the ground? Did Alice program that ability into her, doing a spell that gives Saskia a special ability of hers? Or was Alice just there controlling it from a distance? Comment below with #Saskia! Original Phoebe In the first episode, Phoebe, aka Witch Lady, was watching over the boys as they tumbled off the bus. Why? Maybe it was the restoring demon? However, the spell hadn’t been cast yet. She didn’t seem to know in the next season. Comment below with #Phoebe! Cloaked Figure In the third episode where the freak storm hits, and Felix tries to open the door to the shelter, but it’s stuck, there was a ‘cloaked figure’ in the distance. That was obviously the restoring demon, but it couldn’t possess humans yet. It could have been Alice, in her true form. Still, this is not confirmed. Comment below with #Figure! Negative Space In the finale for Season 2, Phoebe and Alice swapped for Andy. It is unexplained how they did this. How can two people switch for one person? Maybe, magical people were swapped (Alice with Andy) and Phoebe can just go in? Although at one stage, 4 beings were in Negative Space at the time, so it is likely that 2 more could go in. Comment below with #NegativeSpace! Andy When the gang travelled to the other universe, a practically invincible demon chased after them. Alice was not at Negative Space at the time, so it must be Andy. However, it didn’t act like Andy, and Andy was very surprised by the tornado, so it must have been new to him. Comment below with #Andy! Ley lines We finally figured out how the spell worked the first time. The lay lines. That would mean that Felix knew about it, which he didn’t in future episodes. The most probable explanation is probably that he didn't know about ley lines, but he knew something was magical about the forest. It is unknown how he could not know about them, seeing how much research he has done. Comment below with #LeyLines! The Finale At the end of the finale, Oscar showed Felix the drawing he had created earlier, saying that Felix would be stuck there at a later time. There is no information whether or not this will happen, and it may happen in a future Season 3. Comment below with #Finale! Any theories? Reply below using the '''# '''hashtags!